


What Happens In Moonlight

by squidgie



Category: Wrecked (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and Danny start spending all their free time together, which leads to them becoming quite close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in the Wrecked fandom. Hopefully there's more to come!  
> Note the second: I just watched E09, and yes, Rosa lived. But eh, I'm leaving the story as is, because it's just funny. :)  
> Note the third: OMG I screwed up a couple of Owens and Dannys in the fic. Fixed them!

After the plane crashed and things finally settled down, Owen found himself hanging around Danny more and more. He didn't allow himself to think about it too hard; it was just a thing. Maybe it was because Danny had saved his life by pulling him into the the spare seat when the plane started its steep dive. Maybe because it was Danny that dragged him out of the water, saving his life yet again. Or maybe it was because Danny reminded him of film director Kevin Smith, who Owen had masturbated to quite a few times in his life.

Whatever the case, it was natural for Owen to spend most of his time with Danny, be it time spent searching the jungle for supplies, digging the pit for Todd, or bedding down at night. And to Danny's credit, he never batted an eye at the intrusion. 

After one of the most filling dinners they'd had on the island, everyone thankful to Karen and her hunting skills that brought down the wild boar, the group started to pair off to their separate areas for bed. Owen, being a more recluse, was glad that Danny had built the small shelter on the outskirts of their new makeshift village. It was close enough to be alerted to goings on, but far enough away that it provided them privacy. Not that they _needed_ any privacy. Much to Owen's frustration, Danny still seemed to be talking about Becca, the woman he was supposed to meet in Thailand. One of the reasons Owen had become a flight attendant, besides the easy ability to travel, was the seemingly limitless supply of men. At least he didn't have to put up with lead Flight Attendant Rosa calling him a man-whore anymore. That is, unless her severed head somehow reattached itself to her body, which was probably a mile or two off-shore by now. 

For some perverse reason that made him smile.

With a full belly, Danny and Owen make their bed next to each other with all the discarded clothes and materials that they gathered from the plane, and lay down. But for some reason, sleep was not coming to them tonight. The sound of the waves lapping against the shore roared louder than normal, and Owen's mind raced.

"What do you miss about civilization?" Danny asks for what seemed like the millionth time since they arrived on the island. 

"Real food."

"Yeah."

"Books. Magazines. The news."

"Yeah."

"Beer."

" _Yeah_ ". 

Danny's enthusiasm makes Owen laugh. "You know, Danny. The _best_ beer always comes from that one little dive-bar that every city has. The one with the questionable clientele, peanut shells on the floor, and where there's probably some hobo blowing a guy in the bathroom for five bucks."

Owen looks over at Danny and finds his friend staring back at him, a smile on his face as he says, "I miss blow jobs..."

There's a little feeling in his stomach that could be desire, or could just be gas. Either way, he feels like taking a chance, so he smiles back at Danny, scooting a little closer.

"Hey," Danny says as he sits up. "You wanna go for a swim?"

The abrupt change of mood is almost abrasive, but Owen just shakes his head to clear out the thoughts of lust and goes with it. "Out _there_?" He points towards the crashing waves.

"Full moon," Danny replies back with a shrug. "Besides, this part of the beach is protected." He stands up, holding a hand out to Owen. "You wanna?"

Before Owen can answer, Danny's already stripping out of his t-shirt, dropping it on the bedding. He looks around as his hands go to the waist of his boxers, causing Owen to look around as well. There's not another soul nearby, and by the time he turns back, Danny has dropped his boxers, and is calmly walking out towards the water, his untanned rear-end almost glowing in the moonlight.

" _Hell_ yeah," Owen says, and he quickly strips out of his own clothes, then runs across the still-warm sand to the beach, and joins Danny at the waters edge. The duo stand there, letting the warm water splash against their feet, and then Danny reaches out, taking Owen's hand in his and they run pell-mell into the water, not a care in the world.

When they get chest deep, they finally separate and Owen tries to float on his back as Danny splashes around, both men enjoying the frivolity of the night. They laugh and splash and enjoy themselves, even play a little grab-ass for what seems like hours. And when the skin on their hands is shriveled up from being in the water so long, they finally, begrudgingly, leave the warm ocean and trudge back to their campsite. But neither men dress. Instead, they lay down, facing each other, mouths quiet, but their eyes saying everything that each other needs to hear. 

After what feels like a year or three, Danny reaches up and lets his finger dance delicately down Owen's jaw, then quickly follows up the touch with a kiss. And suddenly everything feels right with the world.

Leaning back and propping his head on a seat cushion, Danny whispers, "Good night, Owen."

Owen smiles, and then turns his back to Danny, pulling Danny's free arm until it's draped over him. He scoots back, feeling Danny's warm cock against his lower back, and just grins. They'll have time for that. They have the whole rest of their lives.

"Good night, Danny."


End file.
